1. Field
The following description relates to an image capturing lens system, and more particularly, to an image capturing lens system to obtain an image in which both near and far objects are more clearly presented at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a fixed focus optical system, as an object is closer to a camera, degradation of point spread functions becomes more intensive, resulting in an unfocussed image. To address the focusing issue, an optical system enabling auto focusing has been introduced. In general, such an optical system moves a lens or an image sensor to auto-focus, and accordingly, uses a driving device. Consequently, the volume and weight of an optical device employing the auto-focusing optical system may be increased. Hence, there is a need for an apparatus and a method for obtaining an image of high quality in relation to a wide focal length by image processing.